


Winter Wonderland

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fusion with Matrix)<br/>They need a break, and Zach makes sure they get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

They shouldn't just go into the Matrix for this; they both know it. It's too dangerous and Bruce will wring their necks when he finds out, but John is watching out for them and has a telephone booth nearby, so they're both pretty safe. Besides, what would agents want so far out in the 'country'? Zach is pretty sure they're relatively save—as save as any of them can be when logged in.

Chris doesn't really know what he's planned; Zach has told him it's a surprise, and he packs the bag with weapons (only as a safety measure, not because it'll really be necessary) to the sound of his whiny voice, needling questions and childish complains. But even though he's pretending to be annoyed, in truth Chris is excited, almost giddy; Zach knows him. And with all the hardships they go through on the Enterprise, daily eating only that slug that has all the vitamins and proteins and none of the taste, fighting against the machines almost every day… Zach misses the look on Chris' face, the lightness that has been waning lately. That is the way of things, he knows; they have better times and they have worse times, but Zach tries everything he can to cheer Chris up, distract him from their daily troubles.

"Zaaaaach!", Chris whines into his ear, hanging on his shoulders, and Zach has to lower his head to hide his grin.

"Alright, sweethearts, you ready to go or what?", John asks, and he sounds less tense too; doing something secretly behind Bruce's back, something he in no way would approve of, is totally what would cheer him up.

"Go where?", Chris immediately latches on the opportunity, but John only laughs. "No, no, Princess; there's no way I'm going to tell you, Zach would have my hide." Princess isn't really Chris' nick name, but then, neither did Zach ever really consent to be called LaQueento. For some reason, none one of them here gets to choose their own nickname like it's usually done; instead, the group decides. That's how John ended up being called 'Choverlord', not that he ever really protested.

"That's right," Zach agreed with a grin, and before Chris could start whining again, John sent them over to their destination, simultaneously giving them suiting clothes. 'Suiting' in terms of 'warm'; his choice of colours leaves much to be desired, not only in their brightness but also because they're completely ill-matched. Both Chris and Zach have long learned to deal with it, though, and don't comment on it. Zach answers the phone and tells John that they're good while Chris stands and stares at the white landscape, soft, snow-covered hills and trees and not a person in sight. Zach can see he's not really sure what to make out of it; he's completely confused, not knowing if this is it or if there's more to come. Also, he is not yet wondering why there's a telephone booth here when the street isn't even visible under the snow, but Zach know it will only be a matter of time (not that he knows the answer; neither does John—it's just there).

Zach decides to show mercy on him, goes to stand next to him and rests his arm on his shoulder. "This is it," he says softly, and Chris twitches, looking around and still not sure what to make out of it. Zach gives him a moment, and finally Chris asks, tentative because he doesn't want to hurt his feelings but really doesn't get it, "This… is… what?"

"The surprise," Zach replies and smiles softly. He steps behind Chris and wraps his arms around him, nuzzles his head from behind, breathing out into the cap Chris is wearing so he can feel the warm air. Chris makes a noise somewhere between doubtful and content, and Zach decides to elaborate. "The past few weeks have been very stressful on all of us, and… I know we don't even know what time it is in reality, but in here, it's Christmas, and I thought... well, we could use a break."

Chris is still sceptic, Zach can tell; he doesn't mind. After you've been winded up from stress for so long, it's hard to let go again, to relearn to find joy in a small thing again, and that's exactly why he brought Chris here.

"In Winter Wonderland?", Chris asks, not sounding too sceptic, but not exactly ecstatic either. Zach doesn't reply, just lets Chris look and take everything in, the calm and nothingness of no pressure, no expectations, nothing on the agenda. It takes a while, but Chris relaxes, slowly but steadily as he leans back into Zach's hold, covers his arms with his and breathes. Just breathes.

Zach doesn't know how long they stay like that, just looking, breathing and holding each other, and it's more than just a break from stress, from their normal every day lives; it's like the world his holding still for them, just for a moment.

It's Chris who moves first, who turns around in their embrace and kisses Zach on the lips. They're both cold, lips and cheeks and noses, and Chris doesn't give them enough time to warm up on each other before pulling back.

"Zach-", he starts, a tremble in his voice that, combined with the expression in his eyes, tells Zach more than enough. He shakes his head, cups Chris' face in his hands—and Zach's salmon-coloured gloves emphasise his eyes in a way that makes them look almost unnaturally blue—but can't think of what to say, how to put to words what he's thinking, feeling.

But Chris sees, and he kisses him again, and this time it lasts long enough so they warm up and then some.


End file.
